This invention is in the field of cleaning systems for aquarium tanks as the cleaning of the rocks on the bottom of the tank has been a great problem.
Therefore, a main object of this invention is to provide a rock-stirring device for stirring the rocks on the bottom of an aquarium to cause the debris to raise therefrom so as to be drawn off by suction through a hose, the suction being applied to a small area for effective results and the area being bounded by the housing of the rock-stirring device, which latter has a stirring rod mounted in it.